


Her

by YXxXxXY



Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Prompto/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Prompto stood in stunned silence. Standing before him was a girl he hadn’t seen in years and, although she had changed, he knew it was her.

“(Y/n)?” the blond sputtered. His hand went to grip Noct’s shoulder as he came closer to the (h/c)-haired woman. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s nice to see you, too, Prom,” (Y/n) smiled, and Prompto felt his heart skip a beat. _No_ , he told himself, _I won’t fall for that again._ Hardening his expression, Prompto glared at the girl.

“Answer the question.” (Y/n)’s smile faltered as she continued to gaze at the male. After some time, she sighed.

“King Regis sent me to accompany you four,” she replied. All at once, four sets of eyes took on a hard edge.

“Pardon me, miss,” the ash-blond with glasses interjected. “But why would His Majesty only send you to us after we’ve left the Crown City far behind?”

“King Regis did not want any of you to know that I existed. He was hoping that everything would go to plan, but …” the woman stopped, picking her words carefully. “However, I told him that, should something happen, his son would need another guard.”

“What do you mean by “should something happen”?” Noctis asked. His eyes held a look that, frankly, scared Prompto.

“For instance, should the Crown City fall,” (Y/n)explained. She watched as the entire group flinched, letting her words sink in before continuing. “And, as the Crown City has fallen, I decided it was time to make myself known.”

***

Prompto kept a watchful eye on (Y/n), loathe to let her go unsupervised.

“Dude, what are you doing?” Noct whispers, causing Prompto to jump out of his skin.

“Don’t do that, Noct!” Prompto hissed, turning a glare towards his friend. Noct’s hands shot into the air in a defensive motion, and the blond sighed as he went back to watching the woman.

“Seriously, though. What are you doing?”

Pause.

“Prompto?”

Silence. Then, “I don’t trust her …”

“Why? She seems nice enough…”

“I just don’t, okay? Please, just trust me on this, Noct.” The black-haired male sighed, nodding.

“Alright, I’ll trust you.”

***

“Morning, Ignis,” came (Y/n)’s voice as the bespectacled man exited the tent. Ignis’ eyes went wide. It was rare that anyone was up before him.

“Good morning, (Y/n),” he replied, not forgetting his manners. Walking over to the camp stove, Ignis began preparing for breakfast. As he was working, he felt the woman’s eyes on his back, but when he would turn to look at her, she would avert her eyes. When this continued to happen, Ignis decided to approach her.

“Is something wrong, (Y/n)?” he asked, and the woman jumped at his sudden appearance behind her.

“No-no, nothing’s wrong, Ignis,” she stuttered. The man looked down to her hands to see them flexing. A small smile graced Ignis’ face as he recognized the gesture. Grasping her wrist gently, he brought her over to the camp stove and handed her a kitchen knife.

“If you would, could you work on preparing the vegetables?” he asked her, and instantly her face lit up as she nodded vigorously. And so the two got down to work, with Ignis checking in on her progress every so often. The first time he had checked on her, he had been flabbergasted, to say the least: she worked delicately -- almost reverently -- with the ingredients. What he was witnessing now was in direct contrast to what he had first thought of her when they first met.

At first, he had thought that, as she had donned the uniform of the Kingsglaive, she was more used to fighting and killing more than performing domestic chores. Yet here she was -- a master hunter -- taking her given duty in stride.

***

(Y/n) sat on the back of the Regalia, eyes closed as the wind whipped around her. If she were being honest, it felt good -- nay, amazing -- the sun on her skin.

“You good kid?” Gladio asked, eyeing her current position warily. She only hummed, a smile coming to her face.

“It’s been so long since I last felt the sun on my face,” she muttered dreamily. _I would give up anything to stay in this moment forever._

A sudden lurch forward sent the relaxed woman tumbling into the front of the car -- and right on to the blond photographer.

“Hey! Get off!” Prompto yelled, and (Y/n) complied, albeit hesitantly. The blond picked up on her hesitance and all but threw her out of his lap.

“Prompto!” Ignis scolded as (Y/n) was sent tumbling once more -- this time to the back seat.

“Kid, why’d you do that?!” Gladio yelled, catching the girl before she fell out of the car.

“Nevermind that. Why did we stop? We’re so close to Lestallum!” Noctis said, sparing his friend from having to explain himself in front of the woman.

“That is why,” Ignis replied, pointing to the Imperial blockade ahead. “They stand in our way of reaching Lestallum.”

“Then let’s make them move!” the prince hollered. He went to jump out of the car, only for a small hand to grip the front of his shirt and pull him back down.

“Please wait, Your Highness,” (Y/n)’s usually carefree voice had taken a sharp turn as she spoke, making the prince sit back down willingly. “That isn’t a normal blockade. I would advise we make camp for the night --” her eyes turned to Ignis “-- wouldn’t you agree?” The ash-blond nodded, made a U-turn, and headed back to where they came.

***

Over the past few days, Ignis had gotten used to (Y/n) helping with the meals. So when she was absent that night, he couldn’t help but worry.

“Do any of you know where (Y/n) is?” he asked his companions, who all shook their heads.

“Not since Noct finished his fishing expedition,” Gladio replied. A frown decorated Ignis’ face, his brows knitting together. It was clear the man was worried. That fact alone pissed Prompto off.

“What does it matter if she’s gone? It’s not like she does anything around here, anyway,” the blond ground out, stabbing at his food. “Just means there’s one less mouth to feed.” Gladio and Ignis frowned at Prompto’s apparent lack of concern, which in turn made Ignis worry more. Standing from his chair, the tall man began walking towards the trees.

“Ignis! What are you doing?!” Noct yelled.

“I’m going out to look for her,” Ignis replied, not slowing down in the slightest. A hand grabbed his wrist, and he turned to see Gladio looking at him with an enraged expression on his face.

“Are you nuts?! The sun’s already gone down, and aren’t you always the one who advises against night trips?!” Gladio’s voice boomed across the small camp. Unconsciously, Prompto gripped his camera just a bit tighter.

“We’ll wait till morning, then we’ll go look for her,” Noct said, standing from his chair and approaching Ignis. “But don’t forget, Ignis: (Y/n)’s a Kingsglaive. She’ll be fine on her own.”

_Gods do I hope you’re right._

***

The camp was woken to the sound of crashing. Ignis, having not slept all too well since (Y/n)’s disappearance, was the first to notice, followed by Gladio and Prompto. The three shared a look, and their weapons appeared in their hands. Ignis gave the others a nod, and all at once the three stormed from the tent, their weapons poised to strike.

“Wait!” came Ignis’ frantic shout when he managed to get a good look at the intruder. There, battered and bloody, crouched (Y/n), gasping for breath. Gladio instantly dropped his sword, going to crouch next to the prone female. Looping her arms across his shoulders, he lifted her, sitting her up in one of the chairs.

“What happened?” Ignis inquired. Crouched in front of her now, he could see how bad her injuries looked. There were some that looked to have been made with blades, others with bullets, and still others made with claws.

“Did you storm a base or somethin’ and forget to invite us?” Gladio quipped. (Y/n)’s laugh resounded, but was cut short as she began coughing, clutching her side with a grimace.

“Or something.”

***

Since she had gotten back, (Y/n) moved slowly; she couldn’t run or do practically any of the things a glaive was expected to do. That is, unless she wanted her wounds to reopen. Seeing her like this, it pained the blond photographer, but he pushed the pain into the deepest, darkest recess of his mind.

Indeed, when she had returned from the darkness, she had been worse for wear. But you wouldn’t have been able to tell, as she hid the pain well. In fact, it was only in light of mid-morning that her companions realized the true extent of her injuries.

“I’m fine, Ignis,” she had said when the man offered her a potion. Ah, you play it so well. Seeing no point in forcing her, he had let it drop.

Now, as the Regalia sped through the countryside, something dawned on the group of men.

“Hey, where’re the soldiers from yesterday?” Noctis asked, swivelling in his seat to look all around. But he found so sign of the Imperial blockade as the Regalia entered the tunnel-bridge. Prompto, on the other hand, was watching the woman closely. Ever since he had seen her condition earlier that morning, he had been suspicious.

“You needn’t worry about them, Your Highness,” (Y/n) hissed in pain as the Regalia hit a pothole none too gently.

“My apologies, miss,” Ignis said, looking at the women in the mirror. She quickly shook her head, waving the apology away.

“How much longer until we reach Lestallum?” she asked, the seemingly permanent grimace still on her face.

“Just a few more miles,” came Ignis’ reply, and the girl sighed in relief. Only a few more miles, then this pain would end. But she didn’t make it to the city’s edge.

***

When she next woke, she was in a plush bed. The heavenly feeling of the mattress beneath her caused her to sigh. As she went to snuggle deeper into the covers, she heard a click, and opened her eyes to be blinded by the sun.

(Y/n) clenched her eyes shut, a groan erupting from her throat. Slowly, she opened her eyes once more, this time seeing a blond head standing in front of the window.

“How are you feeling?” Prompto asked, an angry look on his face.

“The pain’s stopped,” she replied. And it was true. As she sat up, there was no pain anywhere on her body. Her (e/c) eyes turned to the blond. “What happened?”

“You passed out in the Regalia as soon as we hit the edge of Lestallum,” Prompto said as he took a seat on the bed opposite her. “You should’ve seen the guys; they were freaking out! It was hysterical!” To (Y/n), Prompto’s laughter was music to her ears, a sound she hadn’t heard in what felt like forever. And she was content to just sit there and listen to it.

“And you?” she mumbled, instantly regretting it as soon as it passed her lips. Prompto’s laughter ended abruptly as he looked at the woman. He didn’t answer -- not verbally, anyway. But his expression said it all: why would I be worried about you? She wilted instantly, the grimace returning once more.

“Sorry … “

***

The royal retinue approached the waterfall. (Y/n) had fully recovered from her night trip two days prior, and was adamant on accompanying the guys to the dungeon.

“Guys, I’m fine! You don’t have to worry about me!” she exclaimed, Ignis and Gladio standing by her side.

“Still, I don’t want to take any chances,” Ignis said, siddling even closer to the female. She sighed, but said nothing more as the group found the dungeon entrance. However, a few minutes into the journey, she had had enough. She spun around on her heel, glaring daggers at Ignis.

“It is your job to advise and protect the future king of Lucis, not to babysit a Kingsglaive!” she snapped. Ignis’ eyes widened, unconsciously taking a few steps back. But even those few steps weren’t enough to save him from the woman’s wraith. “So do your job!”

(Y/n)’s voice rang around the room they were currently in, and dust fell from the ceiling. She did not wait for a response before she pushed past Noctis, heading the group.

“Nice job, Iggy. You pissed her off,” Prompto grumbled, giving the other blond a dirty look. Ignis couldn’t help but feel like there was more behind that look -- more than Prompto was letting on. Nevertheless, Ignis brushed it off and followed after the prince.

***

It was a few hours later when everything went to shit -- at least, for Prompto. The retinue was so close to the royal tomb when daemons of all shapes and sizes appeared.

All five jumped into the fray, fighting off Mindflayers, Ronin, Imps, and Flan. It was at the end of most of the fighting that (Y/n) jumped even deeper into the fight. Prompto, against his own will, followed after her. Even as it was happening, the blond was cursing himself for getting caught up in the excitement.

“[N/N]!” Prompto called. Once again, he began kicking himself for the slip of the tongue. The woman responded in kind, jumping out of the way as the blond one-shot a Flan. The instant afterwards, (Y/n) struck another daemon with her spear, a smile on her face.

Prompto couldn’t help but smile as well, so caught up in the moment that, once the fighting was over, he went up and hugged the woman. He lifted her feet off the ground and spun around with her in his arms. A surprised look came over her face, and as soon as he realized what he was doing, Prompto quickly released her. She stumbled to her feet, watching as the man’s smile died on his lips.

“Prompto! (Y/n)! Pay attention!” Gladio’s rough voice caused the two to look at him, only to see another daemon coming for them.

“Dammit!”

***

“Shit, that hurts!” Prompto whined as the group exited the dungeon.

“Shut up,” Gladio ground out. The mountain of a man was hunched over, taking in large gulps of air.

“Six above,” Ignis mumbled. Like Gladio, he was hunched over. Unlike Gladio, Ignis had managed to keep himself relatively clean and grime-free.

“I’m tired!” the Prince of Sleep said through a yawn.

“Gods, that was fun! Haven’t felt that alive in ages!” (Y/n)’s energetic voice cut through the air, and four pairs of eyes turned to give her incredulous looks. She noticed, and gave them all confused glances in return. Her brows furrowed. “What?”

“You’re somethin’ else, kid,” Gladio huffed. He wiped his brow, sighing as a frown came to her features at his comment. The look on her face caused Prompto to burst into laughter. Meanwhile, the three other guys looked at the blond like he had a screw loose.

“Hey …” (Y/n) whispered dejectedly as the blond continued laughing. Her reaction just caused him to laugh even more. He laughed so much that he was soon on the ground in pain.

“Holy shit!” he huffed. “That. Was. Hilarious!” And his laughter continued. The longer it went on, the more sullen the woman became. Ignis noticed this and approached her. However, as he reached for her shoulder, she flinched -- as if knowing he was behind her -- and shied away from the prospective touch. Her reaction puzzled the man to no end, but he chose not to push it too far and let off.

“Prompto, enough,” Gladio chided, and the blond frowned.

“Come on, man. It was just a joke …” he moaned, the displeasure apparent on his face. But one look from Ignis made him shut up, and his eyes drifted to the now silent woman. Vaguely, he remembered seeing the look on her face somewhere before, but he couldn’t really put his finger on where he had seen it. Regardless, it made him feel like shit, but he could only watch as the woman retreated farther from the group of guys. He continued to watch her back retreat until he could no longer see her bright hair being blown by the wind.


	2. Chapter 2

They didn’t see her for a few days after. Her absence began to negatively affect the group of guys around the third or fourth day. Even Prompto -- who was against her travelling with them in the first place -- was less energetic than usual. Add on to that the overwhelming feeling of guilt that was constantly hovering over his head, and he felt like a complete asshole.

On the fifth day, she returned. The first thing Prompto noticed were the newly exposed scars littering her arms and legs. Concern swept through the blond, his brows furrowing with the emotion.

“(Y/n), what happened to you?” Ignis asked, his eyes roaming over her injuries. She refused to answer, only brushing past the man with glasses and heading towards the blond. A look of confusion appeared on his face as the woman drew closer, then he felt a sudden pain.

Prompto fell to the ground, a hand to his cheek. His eyes wide, he looked up at the woman. As soon as their eyes met, his blood ran cold with fear. Her (e/c) eyes were cold, their color being much lighter than he remembered. They looked like they were covered in ice.

“Hey!” Gladio yelled, grabbing the woman and pulling her away from the prone blond. As she was being led away, Prompto saw the grimace on her face, and the male was quick to stop Gladio.

“Wait, Gladio. Something’s wrong…” as he said this, he approached the restrained girl. His hands reached for her shirt, and she began thrashing when she realized what the boy was trying to do.

“Stop it, Prompto!” she screamed. The blond flinched but did not stop. He gave a look to Gladio, who in turn tightened his grip on the girl. When Prompto was given a nod, the blond once more reached for her shirt, pulling it away from her stomach. The sight that met his eyes sent him into shock.

There, stark against her pale skin, was a tattoo. It was made of countless lines, and had a square inside another square on both the left and right sides. Under the lines was a number -- a serial number. In a panic, (Y/n) ripped herself from Gladio’s arms, eyes wide with fear as she watched the blond. But when he said nothing, the girl grimaced again before spinning on her heel and taking off.

She didn’t get far, however, before Noctis warped in front of her, pinning her to the ground.

“Stop trying to run away, dammit! It’s getting annoying!” Gladio shouted, going to aid Noct in picking up the struggling woman. They each grabbed one of her arms and dragged her back to the center of camp, setting her in one of the chairs. As soon as she was seated, Prompto went to stand in front of her to try and keep her from escaping. Piercing her with a withering look, the blond grabbed her wrist.

“Care to explain?”

“Explain what?” The blond’s eyes narrowed as he looked at her, frowning.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.” Instead of replying, she cast her eyes to the ground. Prompto was about to press further, but Ignis stopped him.

“Enough, Prompto. We all have secrets we’d rather die to keep than tell others,” the tall man said, pulling Prompto away from (Y/n). He scowled, glaring at the girl as her hands went to her lap and she began to fidget. Lips screwed together in a frown, Prompto narrowed his eyes on Ignis before going back to the girl one more.

“I’m not dropping it, Ignis,” he seethed, gripping (Y/n)’s wrists to the point that she let out a whimper. His eyes caught hers, daring her to look away first. But she was frozen, stuck in the trance placed upon her by the blond’s beautiful violet eyes. “Not when it could put Noct in danger.”

Ignis’s brows furrowed as his green eyes shifted to the woman. Her eyes were still glued to the ground, and the longer the tawny-haired man watched her the more she seemed to twitch.

“What are you talking about, Prompto?” Noct asked, a confused look on his face. He eyed his best friend’s snarl -- something was decidedly not Prompto’s style. “What do you mean, put me in danger?”

“She’s a Nif.”


	3. Chapter 3

“She’s a Nif,” Prompto snarled, his concern for her from earlier now gone from his voice. “We’ve been travelling with a Nif -- with the  _ enemy _ .”

(Y/n)’s heart stopped at the blond’s rough tone, tears welling in her eyes.

_ No, don’t cry! _ She bit her lip, curling into herself even more. Bringing her knees up to her chest, she hung her head.

“Is this true, (Y/n)?” Ignis asked. A nearly inaudible sob fell from the girl as she nodded.

“It--it wasn’t supposed to happen like this,” she cried, hugging her knees tightly. “It wasn’t--”

“Not supposed to happen?!” Prompto interrupted, taking quick strides and grabbing the girl by the shoulders before yanking her to her feet. “What wasn’t supposed to happen?! Us finding out your true reason for coming along?! Being outed as a spy?!” A grimace played on his lips as his usually bright blue eyes clouded over.

“Or is it something else?” Prompto ground out. (Y/n) watched him with wide eyes, fat tears dripping down her face. As they fell, the girl couldn’t help but remember.

_ Heated touches, shared between them under a burning haze. In the privacy of a dark night in which even the moon was fast asleep. Pain and pleasure were indistinguishable from one another as they revelled in this heady fog enveloping them. _

“Prompto, that’s enough,” Noct stepped in. His voice bringing her out of her head, (Y/n) stared at the blond, his fingers digging into her flesh. Noct clasped a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “You’re hurting her, let go.”

_ It wouldn’t be the first time, Noct. _

_ She hurt me first. _

Sending her one last, disdainful glance, Prompto released his hold on her. No longer being held on her feet by hands once so familiar, (Y/n)’s body sank to the ground.

She was quiet -- eerily so -- but everyone surrounding her could clearly see the way her body shook with her sobs.

***

_ Having sex with you was a mistake. A mistake I’ll never make again. _

Prompto’s voice rang in (Y/n)’s ears as she sat in the back of the Regalia, tucked between Prompto and Gladio. Like earlier, she had her knees tucked into her chest, not bothering to try and salvage whatever relation she had with the group of men. 

***

After Prompto had calmed down , he had managed to convince the prince to switch seats in the car. He had said it under the guise of not trusting a traitor to not touch the prince -- which was mostly true. But Noct -- the ever dense prince -- had seen the regret shining in his best friend’s eyes.

_ Fuck, it’s happening all over. _

***

Throughout the ride, both Ignis and Gladio would sneak glances at Prompto and (Y/n). And more than once they saw the way the blond’s hands would twitch in his lap -- as if he were summoning his guns. But they also saw the remorseful gazes the gunslinger would send her when she wasn’t looking or when her body shook. They saw the tenderness in his eyes when she had curled up on the seat, sleep claiming her; saw the way her body unconsciously leaned towards the blond’s; saw the sad smile that replaced Prompto’s frown in an instant.

Even though they hadn’t known the girl before she had joined that group on their journey, both males could see how much she was hurting from Prompto and his words -- but they didn’t realize just how deep the hurt went.

They remembered the way the marksman had reacted when he had seen her face; he had seemed to know the girl before this.

Now, after everything that has happened in the past few hours, they couldn’t help but be curious as to how deep their connection ran...


	4. Chapter 4

**Three years ago:**

“I never should have slept with you...”

“It was a mistake...”

“You were a mistake...”

With each word past his lips, (Y/n) could feel her heart cracking, the shards cutting like broken glass and shattered hopes.

The girl sat on her bed, holding the sheets tightly to her chest as she watched the blond.

Prompto was frantically gathering his clothes from her floor, sparing nary a glance at his classmate. As he was pulling on his pants, he heard the bed frame creak as (Y/n) stood.

“Prom...?” Gods, did he hate that name falling from her tongue. Biting his own, he could feel the heartache dripping from the girl’s voice as she approached him. He felt the vibrations through the floorboards as (Y/n) came to a stop behind him. Steeling his heart, he finally turned to look her in the eyes, a mask placed firmly on his features. But it nearly fell when he saw the tears spilling from her eyes.

“What? It’s true, and you know it,” he grinned maliciously. “We were drunk. One mistake leading to another.”

With that, the blond turned to leave, bending down to grab his shirt. But he was stopped by the girl.

“Prom, wait--”

“ _Don’t_ call me that. We aren’t friends; just classmates working on a project.”

_That’s all it should ever have been._

***

It really was a mistake, having sex with Prompto.

But not in the same way he saw it. For her, it had been the best night of her life -- or it would have been had the feelings been mutual.

The evening before, Prompto and (Y/n) were intending on working on their project for class, but instead were being dragged out by one of the girl’s friends. Why Prompto had decided to tag along anyway, she didn’t know, and she seriously doubted she’d get a straight answer out of him.

(Y/n)’s friend had made the girl change clothes -- a skirt that barely covered her ass and a provocative open-backed shirt, paired with four inch heels. After doing makeup and hair, she exited her bathroom to find her friend fawning over her classmate. He had taken off his uniform’s blazer and tie, rolling up his shirt sleeves up to his elbows.

“You’re a gem, Prommy! (Y/n), where did you find him?!” her friend gasped. Prompto let out a nervous laugh before his eyes landed on (Y/n). Watching as the boy’s eyes grew wide and his face became flushed had a giddy feeling overcome her. She flashed him a shy smile, which quickly turned apologetic as her friend pulled the two out of (Y/n)’s house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut will ensue...

The pounding house music was making (Y/n)’s head spin -- and the alcohol wasn’t helping matters. She knew that she’d have a terrible headache the next day but right now all her addled brain could focus on were the hand on her waist and the lips on her shoulder. Her body involuntarily jerked when his tongue laved at her neck, teeth grazing against her skin.

Prompto groaned as (Y/n) ground against him, his fingers tightening at her sides. With half-lidded eyes, the blond pulled her impossibly closer, his lips attaching themselves to the base of her neck.

“P-Prom...” her breathless whine had him sinking his teeth into her shoulder, a smirk on his lips at the sound of her moan.

***

She didn’t know how they got back to her house, but she had a feeling her friend was involved. But right now she couldn’t care any less.

“F-fuck, Prom,” (Y/n) cried, her hands fisting in her bed sheets as Prompto nipped and suckled at her throat. She felt the smirk on the blond’s lips when they travelled to her collarbone. He treated it the same way he had treated her throat, biting and marking her skin.

And she could only lay there, completely at Prompto’s mercy.

“Six, you’re skin is amazing,” she heard the boy mutter against her shoulder. His hands found their way beneath her shirt, fingers stroking the skin of her stomach and pressing open-mouth kisses to her shoulder.

“It’s so smooth. Makes me wonder, how would it feel against mine?” Once it had been said, Prompto’s near indigo eyes flitted to hers, the question glaringly obvious. “How about we find out?”

With all the grace one could expect from a -- albeit drunk -- horny teenage boy, Prompto’s fingers drew (Y/n)’s shirt over her head and went to her back to play with the clasp of her bra. Violet hues eyed her with a veritable hunger, the likes of which she had never been the subject of. His eyes swirled with both lust and adoration as he drank in her appearance.

“You’re a goddess,” he groaned, fingers fumbling with his dress shirt as he straddled her. She scraped together enough willpower to sit up and pull the blond towards her once more, pushing the shirt from his shoulders as their lips connected. Prompto was quick to pull the girl into his lap, one hand going to rest on her back and the other on her thigh. His tongue darted out to lick her lips, making (Y/n) moan, finger tightening in his hair as she parted her lips for him. As if to keep her from running, his hand on her back went to cup the back of her head, pressing their bodies even closer together as he tasted her.

“Gods, how was I lucky enough to find you,” he growled, fingers knotting in her hair. He took one look at her dazed look and he felt what remained of his self-control disappear. (Y/n)’s back hit the bed, Prompto struggling with the skirt about her waist. He was just about fed up with the article when a hand grasped at his bicep. Looking (Y/n) in the eyes, his mouth went dry at the smile she was directing at him. With relative ease, she shed the skirt, tossing it somewhere in the room before pulling Prompto towards her.

“C’mon, Prom. Your turn,” she whispered against his ear, wishing she’d never wake from this dream as the blond scrambled out of his pants and boxers. But his previous enthusiasm to bed his classmate screeched to a halt, his brain finally comprehending what they were about to do. (Y/n) picked up on his hesitation and gave him a frown when he made no move to come back to the bed.

She stood from her bed, coming to stand in front of the frozen blond. Violet met (e/c) and she pressed their bodies together, twining her arms around his neck and bringing his face to hers.

“I need this, Prom. I need  _ you _ .” Just those two sentences and the blond was putty in her hands. Now that the alcohol wasn’t giving him courage, Prompto was afraid, but her words had calmed him. He placed his hands on her waist, leaning down to capture her lips. Seeing as he wasn’t hesitating anymore, (Y/n) finished shedding what remained of her clothing, pressing her body as close to the blond’s as possible.

Prompto pushed her back towards the bed, clambering on top of her and kissing her once more.

“Prom, please…”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK! I forgot to tell you guys that the boys already know about Prompto’s origins in this story, and that Noct knew the reader from high school because she and Prompto used to be best friends at the time. However, Noct didn’t recognize her until later, I just forgot to write that into the story. Whoops...
> 
> Also, this IS the last part for this story.

(Y/n) sat huddled in a chair set far away from the campfire, knees to her chest. It had been almost four days since the boys had found out her secret -- the secret she had tried her damnedest to keep hidden. She wasn’t proud of where she had come from; wasn’t proud of what she was. That’s why she had tried to bury it.

Now, everyone knew what she was -- and it was all thanks to the man she loved.

She couldn’t hate Prompto, she could  _ never _ hate him. He was just doing his best to keep his best friend safe. (Y/n) would have done the same thing had she been in his shoes.

“(Y/n),” Ignis called, and she flinched, curling into herself more. She tried making herself as small as possible, hoping that the man would just leave her be. But he kept approaching her, albeit somewhat slower than before. “(Y/n), you need to eat.”

“Not hungry,” she mumbled, turning away from the man when he tried handing her a plate of food.

“(Y/n)--”

“No, Ignis. I already said I’m not hungry.”

Silence stretched between the two before Ignis sighed, placing the plate next to (Y/n)’s chair anyways. Sending one last look to the woman, Ignis returned to where the others sat at the table. As he approached, Ignis noticed the sad look in Prompto’s eyes as he looked at (Y/n). He no doubt felt guilty for what he had done -- for what he had said -- four days ago.

_ As he should _ , Ignis thought, taking his seat next to Gladio and beginning to eat.

***

(Y/n) hadn’t eaten anything for nearly a week, leaving her body weak and sluggish. Many times, the boys had tried to get her to eat something --  _ anything _ \-- only to fail. And every time she refused, Prompto could feel his heart cracking.

_ I shouldn’t have been so harsh. I should’ve thought about  _ why _ she hadn’t told us. Fuck, we’re in the same boat, but I outed her, calling her a spy when I  _ know _ she’d never do anything to hurt Noct. _

Prompto’s eyes never wandered from the woman, but for a different reason than at the beginning of the journey. He watched her to make sure she was okay, to make sure she was still alive. He had caused her so much pain in the time he had known her, and Astrals be damned if she died before he could apologize. Still… he could never find the right moment to approach her, as she had started avoiding him -- just like he had done back in high school after they slept together.

It wasn’t just Prompto, either. She avoided Noct, Iggy, and Gladio, though not as readily as she avoided him. And he couldn’t really blame her, after what  _ he _ had done.

***

(Y/n) felt weak, weaker than ever before. She could barely move anymore, and she could feel her body beginning to shut itself down from lack of food. Yte she held fast, refusing the food offered to her by the others. She wouldn’t feel right, accepting their kindness after keeping from them the one thing that could cause them harm.

That’s why it was a surprise when she was able to walk one morning. As she sat up, she noticed the others watching her. Their eyes all held something different. From pity to sadness to fear -- hell, even worry was evident in their eyes.

“I’m sorry,” she began. As she was about to continue, a weight wrapping around her made her look up. Noctis had wrapped her in a hug, pulling her close to his chest.

“It’s alright,” he muttered, rubbing her back. Her eyes filled with tears and her hands fisted in the back of the prince’s jacket.

“Thank you, Noctis.”

***

_ She wasn’t supposed to be here! She should’ve been at Hammerhead! So why-- _

“(Y/n)!” Prompto’s blue hues watched in fear as the girl was slashed at by the creature. Her body was flung into a rock, and the blond found he couldn’t move.  _ C’mon, move!  _ He screamed to himself.  _ Don’t just let her die! Don’t hurt her, not again! _ He forced his legs to move, one step after the other until he was running to the girl’s side. He slid to a halt, crouching next to her. “(Y/n), c’mon! You’re okay!”

“Are you hurt?” she ground out, pained (e/c) hues meeting watery blue. Prompto was able to shake his head, and (Y/n) gave him a small smile. “That’s good.”

“Hey, keep your eyes on me!” Prompto ordered, his fear dripping into his voice. “Please, just keep your eyes on me!”

“I'm glad I was able to keep you safe,” she whispered. A rattling sounded in her chest, and Prompto lifted her into his lap.

“Why did you? After everything I’ve done to you, why--”

“I love you,” she muttered. Her voice was becoming quieter, and she found it harder to speak as more time passed. “I love you, Prompto. It doesn’t matter what you’ve done, or what you are -- I love you. I couldn’t stand you being hurt. That’s why I did it.”

“Please--” he sobbed, burying his head in her shoulder. “Please, don’t leave. Not like this. I never even--”

“I’ll be watching over you, Quicksilver,” (Y/n) promised, pressing one last kiss to his freckled cheek. “So don’t get any ideas…”


End file.
